Baek Ho
Perfil thumb|250px|Baekho *'Nombre:' 백호 / Baekho *'Nombre real:' 강동호 / Kang Dong Ho *'Nombre japonés:' ベクホ / Baekho *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Bailarín, Actor y Compositor. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Isla Jeju, Corea de Sur *'Estatura:' 1.79cm *'Peso:' 63kg *'Tipo de sangre: AB *'Signo zodiacal: '''Cáncer *'Agencia: ' **PLEDIS Entertainment ''(Corea del Sur). Mini Biografía Su primera aparición fue en el MV de After School "Play Ur Love", ante lo que las internautas preguntaron por su calidad de "After School Boy", a lo que PLEDIS contestó que, efectivamente, era un ASB (After School Boy) junto con JR. Dió su segunda aparición cuando Kahi lo reveló en un programa junto con JR, diciendo que éstos dos eran ASB. Dramas *'''2013: Jeon Woo Chi (KBS) Programas de TV *'2014:' Weekly Idol con FIESTAR *'2013:' NU'EST in LOVE *'2013: '''LOVE Story 3er temporada *'2013:' MTV Diary *'2013:' LOVE STORY Temporada 2 *'2012: MTV Kpop 20 como Mc's *'''2012: Programa de radio visual LOVE STORY *'2012: 'Weekly Idol con HELLOVENUS *'2012: '''Making of a Star: NU'EST, Landing Operation Anuncios *'2011': New Balance CF feat. Lizzy junto con NU'EST Vídeos Musicales *2012: HELLOVENUS - Venus (Cameo) *2011: AS BLUE - Wonder Boy *2011: After School - Play Ur Love Colaboraciones *'2011': Happy Pledis - Love Letter (Coro) *'2010': After School - Someone is You (Coro) Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop:' NU'EST **'Posición:' Vocalista Principal y 2do Bailarín Principal *'Educación: Seoul Broadcasting High School *'Trainee desde: '''2010. *'Especialidad: Cantar. *'Hobbies:' Jugar videojuegos y el Kumdo. *'Instrumentos: '''Piano. *'Tipo ideal: Una chica que se siente atraída por las mujeres de edad, cabello largo, piel bonita, ojos grandes, que cocinen bien, con buen cuerpo, que pueda comer mucho con él y que le guste jugar videojuegos. También dice que le gustan las chicas vestidas con pantalones largos y una camiseta blanca, piensa que es atractiva. *'Chica ideal: '[[Hani (1992)|Hani de]] EXID. *'''Idiomas: Coreano (Lengua materna) e Inglés (Básico). *'Familia': Padre, Madre, Abuelos y Hermano menor (Un año menor). *'Apodos:' Eyesmile Prince, "Namcha Chingu" de Jooyeon, Male JungAh, Tiger baby y Kang Baekho. * Personalidad: 'Le encanta mostrarse sexy y masculino con verdadera lealtad, riendo. Es muy travieso, piensa que él es el mejor. * '''Mascota: '''Tiene un perro llamado ''Wow. * 'Comida favoritos: '''Todas las comidas en general, aunque no le gusta el Yukgaejang (Filete picante y sopa de verduras). * '''Animales favoritos: '''Perro y Gato. * '''Modelo de seguir: 'TVXQ. * 'Grupo favorito: 'BIGBANG. * '''Sus hermanas favoritas: After School son Uee, Nana y Raina. * Amigos: Sim Jae Min, Hwang Chi Yeul, Henry de Super Junior, Sunghak y Baram de BIGSTAR, Benji de B.I.G, DEAN y SIK-K (Show Me The Money 4). *Es considerado la mejor voz de NU'EST. *El nombre de Baekho significa "Tigre Blanco" (White Tiger). *Antes se olvidaba de que su nombre era "Baekho", y no respondía cuando la gente lo llamaba. *Fue apodado por los demás miembros de "Male JungAh", (JungAh masculino) por tener voz suave, y por su lindo "eye-smile" (sonrisa con los ojos). *En el programa "Hello Beautiful Korea", Kahi dio a conocer a los After School Boys que eran JR y él. *Practica la arte marcial Kumdo desde los 7 años. *La miembro UEE le dio el nombre artístico de "Baek Ho" ya que le recordaba el personaje de cómic "Kang Baek Ho" de "Slam Dunk". *La parte de su cuerpo que mas le gusta son sus piernas. *En un principio ninguno de los miembros entendía lo que él hablaba, por su dialecto de Jeju-do. *Quiere tocar a la gente con su música. Así como que su nombre sea conocido por todos. También que aprueben sus habilidades. *Su inspiración es DBSK. Él dice de ellos; "''Los sunbaenims son muy poderosos, hacen actuaciones impresionantes, queremos hacer actuaciones poderosas como ellos" '' *Dijo que no le importaban las sasaeng. Porque sabe que le siguen porque sienten admiración. * No participaron en el tour por Europa debido a que estuvo en recuperación después de ser operado por su recientemente diagnosticada disfunción de las cuerdas vocales. * No estuvo presente en el MV de "I'm Bad". * Él ha declarado que le gustaría dar su primer beso con Hyorin de SISTAR. * Sus compañeros declararon que siempre habla de Hyorin de SISTAR. * En abril de 2015 diagnosticaron a su padre con leucemia. * Tiene varios tatuajes, dos en el pecho, uno en forma de una estrella con las palabras "What you give, is what you get' (Lo que des, es lo que recibes), otro que dice "Nabandonnez pas" (Don't give up - No te rindas). Tiene otro tatuaje en el antebrazo derecho con la imagen de un tigre. Y otro tatuaje pantorrilla con algo parecido a una brújula. * Baekho ama comer, dormir y los miembros de NU'EST se quejan de que es vago y desordenado. * Es muy alegre y travieso. * Se preocupa mucho por su apariencia física ya que es el miembro con el cuerpo más grande en NU'EST. * Aunque Baekho tiene una imagen muy masculina, en realidad él es muy sensible. * Opina que es muy considerado. * Le gusta ir acompañado ya que no sabe ubicarse bien y teme perderse. * Cuando tenía tiempo libre acompañó a su papá al trabajo y lo ayudó. * Minhyun dice que cuando se va a duchar siempre se olvida la toalla y lo llama desde el baño para que le alcance una. * Los miembros opinan que él atrae muchos fans masculinos. * Fue el tercer miembro de NU'EST en unirse a Pledis. * Los miembros se quejan de que no le gusta bañarse. * Él era un buen estudiante cuando estaba en la primaria. * Aunque es muy torpe, Baekho decidió mostrar sus habilidades culinarias a sus fans japoneses a través de una serie de videos compartidos en el canal japonés de NU'EST. * Gano en la primera ronda el primer lugar junto a Sung Hak de BIGSTAR, en la competencia de 60m en los ISAC, Idol Sports Athletic Championships 2016. * Compone canciones y sueña con tener una de ellas cantada por NU'EST en uno de sus álbumes. * Es muy competitivo en los juegos. * Cada vez que se toma una foto con fans, pone sus manos sobre sus hombros porque sabe que les gusta. * Imita muy bien la voz de Bang Yong Guk de B.A.P. Enlaces *Instagram Galería Baekho01.jpg Baekho02.jpg Baekho03.jpg Baekho04.jpg Baekho05.jpg Baekho06.jpg Baekho07.jpg Baekho08.jpg Categoría:PLEDIS Entertainment Categoría:Yuehua Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KActor Categoría:Nacidos en 1995